Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 8 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 5 }{ 1 } $
$ = 3 \times 8 + 5 \times 5 $ $ = 24 + 5 \times 5 $ $ = 24 + 25 $ $ = 49 $